


Let’s Order A Pizza by PKEW PKEW PKEW

by nomothematic



Series: Otters for Life [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, i'm excited to do a marnsthews ones later on, i'm really proud of all this stuff, its really cute but also my heart broke, so annie made a playlist and i was inspired by some of the songs to write a cutes series of ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomothematic/pseuds/nomothematic
Summary: Dylan's a little, lazy shit and likes bribing Connor with f a v o r s. Mitch is scarred.





	Let’s Order A Pizza by PKEW PKEW PKEW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moldylemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moldylemons/gifts).



> Annie made a McStrome playlist on Spotify and I've been listening to it non stop so it inspired me to create all these little shorts. I'll probably add more, and I'm following it up with a marnsthews from her other playlist. I love Dylan fucking Strome and Connor fucking McDavid.
> 
> Here's the playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/126274812/playlist/5ZbAEXnqbDRc1WKHyfLlPY

**Let’s Order A Pizza by PKEW PKEW PKEW**

 

“I’m so fucking hungry.” 

Connor rolled his eyes at the whine, “Do you want to cook something?”

“No.”

“Then shut the fuck up.”

Mitch gasped dramatically, “Connor McDavid, what would the masses do if they knew you swore like that?!”

Dylan snorted, “They’d never believe it. Not their _precious_ _McJesus_.”

“Why am I friends with either of you?”

Mitch just huffed, throwing an arm around Connor, “Because you love us. But seriously, I’m hungry. And I don’t want any of that Sidney Crosby’s cardboard crap meal plan he gave you.”

Connor scowled, “They don’t taste that bad and they’re good for you.”

“Whatever you say Connor.”

Rolling his eyes, Connor shoved Mitch off and stood, “Well what the fuck do you want then?” 

Mitch looked over to Dylan who just shrugged, “What’s in the fridge?”

“You can go look yourself.”

Dylan turned to Connor, batting his eyes in a way he surely meant to be cute but absolutely failed at, “But you’re already up babe.”

Connor flushed at the pet name, shoving his hand in Dylan’s face, “Oh my god, shut up.” 

Mitch rolled his eyes, “Keep it in the bedroom man.” 

Connor flushed as Dylan cackled, “Fuck off Mitch,” and fled to the kitchen.

As he looked in the fridge Connor muttered to himself, “We really need to go grocery shopping, jesus.”

“What looks good?”

Connor jumped at the unexpected voice behind him, huffing as he watched Dylan grin, “Don’t do that you asshole. And nothing.”

Dylan just shrugged, “So we order a pizza.”

Connor scowled, “We can’t eat pizza _again_ this week, it’s so out of our meal plans.”

Dylan rolled his eyes, “So we’ll eat better next week.” 

“No Dyls.”

Dylan smiled at him, “We’ll even get a ton of veggies dude.”

Connor glared as he shut the doors to the fridge, making Dylan huff, “Come on, we’ll even do thin crust.”

“Dylan oh my god.” 

“ _Pleeasee_.” 

Connor just rolled his eyes and held out his hand for Dylan’s phone, “Fine! Jesus, whiny baby.”

Dylan dropped it into Connor’s out stretched hand and stepped forward, smirking a little as he watched Connor’s eyes widen slightly, “You love me.” 

Huffing slightly, Connor laughed as Dylan reached into nuzzle against his neck, “Oh my god stop, Mitch is literally in the next room.” 

Dylan just shrugged as he turned his face to press soft kisses into the crook of Connor’s neck, “I can’t order you this pizza if you don’t stop,” Connor broke off in a soft gasp as Dylan pushed a leg in-between, “ _Dylan_.” 

Dylan grinned as he worried a mark into Connor’s shoulder, pulling back to lightly kiss it, “Order the pizza babe.”

“I can’t if you don’t stop, you fucking terr-“ Connor’s voice broke off as Dylan shifted his leg up higher. Connor reached up to tangle his fingers into Dylan’s hair, tilting his head back to give the other man more access to his neck. Dylan smirked as Connor began rubbing against his thigh, and bit harder into his shoulder causing Connor to let out a soft moan.

“What are we going to ea- _Seriously guys_!?” 

Connor shoved Dylan away from him, flushing deeply, “It’s not my fault!”

Mitch burst out laughing at the outraged look on Dylan’s face, “No fucking loyalty here.” 

Connor buried his face in his hands, making Dylan roll his eyes and punch at Mitch’s shoulder as the man doubled over laughing, “Just order the fucking pizza babe.”


End file.
